


By Any Other Name

by Gunsuya_Suou



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunsuya_Suou/pseuds/Gunsuya_Suou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya invites Jun up to his room, and a simple mishap leads to him having to confess his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penelope_pitstop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelope_pitstop/gifts).



There was nothing more Tatsuya loved than seeing Jun smile, particularly if he was the one to cause it. On this rare quiet Tatsuya had found time to hang out with Jun around the city, and found himself treasuring every second his dear friend’s face light up with joy.

As the sun began to set Tatsuya invivted Jun to his home for an early dinner. Fumbling with his keys for a moment he opened the door then stepped aside to allow Jun in. The timing couldn’t have been better, all his family were at work so the two could wouldn’t have to deal with prying questions from the Suou family. Jun lingered at the threshold, staring around him, his brow furrowed with uncertainty. Tatsuya flashed him a small assuring smile though, and Jun stepped through.

“Let me show you to my room,” his voice cracked slightly as he spoke those words, like a thirteen year old boy talking to his crush on the playground. His face began to become tinged with pink and he turned away quickly while Jun teased,

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were hiding something from me.” Tatsuya wanted to come back with a witty retort but there was only static in his brain, pierced only by strange laughter that sound very loud and very forced.  
It took him a moment to realize that was his own laughter.

He covered his hand with his mouth and wondered why he was feeling so nervous. It was just his room, and he was just letting Jun have a look around, nothing strange about that.

Then he realized he’d never actually let any of his friends in his room before, and he tried his damned hardest to keep his family out as well. Yet without even thinking about he’d invited Jun up. He stopped at his door awkwardly, his jaw clenched, his shoulders hunched.

“You know you don’t have to show me your room,” Jun assured him softly, and even just seeing his gentle smile from the corner of his eyes made Tatsuya feel like melting. 

Even though he could be ignorant of his own feelings, he’d figured out a while ago he had a crush on Jun. He wasn’t sure how he should put those feelings to word though, how he could express the depth of the warmth he felt in his heart without potentially scaring him away. And the last thing he ever wanted was to lose one of his friends.

“Tatsuya?” Jun asked, after a few tense seconds of silence. Tatsuya shook his head, not even realizing he’d zoned out, and remembered suddenly what Jun had asked,

“It’s fine, really.” He bared his teeth in an unconvincing attempt at a relaxed smile, and opened the door. 

Immediately he regretted that he hadn’t tidied up a bit more, there were clothes left around everywhere, his bed was unmade, every flat surface was covered in a layer of dust. Jun seemed unfazed by it as he stepped through.

“I would’ve been able to tell this was your room even if you hadn’t told me,” the way he said those words made them sound like high praise, and Tatsuya wondered how Jun could fine something nice in just about everything he did.  
Jun noticed the photos of the group Tatsuya kept by the desk and smiled warmly. It was at that moment that Tatsuya realized in a panic, he did have something to hide from Jun. He tried to speak but the words died in his throat as he saw Jun push aside a few photos. He tried to run over and block Jun’s view in a vain attempt to stop his friend from looking at the incriminating thing on his desk.

He came to a dead halt as he saw Jun’s face freeze, and knew he was too late. His eyes wide, Jun’s slender fingers came to trace the notepad on the desk, and Tatsuya held his head in his hands blushing furiously.

“Tatsuya Kurosu?” Jun read the two words scrawled on the notepad aloud, mercifully omitting mentioning the heart drawn underneath it. Tatsuya peaked between his fingers to see Jun turn sharply towards him, a devilish grin on his face.  
Tatsuya snatched the notepad from his hands and stuttered,

“Th-there, I, there is a perfectly, reasonable explanation.” Jun raised his eyebrows and smiled, and politely took a seat down.

“I’d love to hear it then,” and with those words Jun rested his head upon his hand, and patiently awaited for what Tatsuya had to say.

“Oh, I, didn’t think I’d get this far, I mean! Well, you see, I do this sort of thing with all my friends.” Jun just kept smiling unfazed asking,

“You write the surname of all your friends after your first name with a heart underneath it?” Tatsuya rubbed his eyes and sighed, knowing he shouldn’t be surprised how easily Jun could see through him, and carelessly threw the notepad over to his bed. 

“I,” he hesitated, but he knew there was no turning back now, and pushed forward, even knowing how clumsy he’d be with his word, “I really like you Jun, and I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship,” Tatsuya finally admitted after a tense few seconds. Even though he feared Jun would look upon him with fury or revulsion, he could not help but stare at his face, fearing the unknown more than any harsh reality.

To Tatsuya’s shock Jun gave him a gentle reassuring smile as he stood up,

“I like you too Tatsuya, and even if I didn’t, I’d still want to be friends with you.” Tatsuya stared wide-eyed, and Jun reached out hesitantly to touch his hand.

“To tell you the truth I thought you knew, and might’ve been struggling with your feelings or waiting for a ‘right moment’ to tell me, if I’d known you didn’t realize…” 

“I did though,” Tatsuya admitted catching Jun off guard, “But I was still scared I was imagining it, or that you wouldn’t want to be my friend, and I know that might sound strange…” Jun shook his head telling him,

“No, I understand what it’s like, knowing something and still having fear weigh you down.” He finally came to hold Tatsuya’s hand, and Tatsuya used the other to cup Jun’s face. Tatsuya wanted to top everything off with some poetic declaration of love, but with the way Jun stared at him in adoration, he realized Jun already knew the depth of his feelings.

Tatsuya had to bend his knees, and Jun to stand up on his toes, but the two of them closed the gap and shared a short tender kiss. When they broke away Jun stared into Tatsuya’s eyes, and told him with a teasing smile,

“I’m glad we could sort that out Tatsuya Kurosu.” Tatsuya snorted indignantly and blushed bright red again, while Jun gave him a small peck on the cheek.


End file.
